Canadian Hell
''Canadian Hell ''is going to be an upcoming adult animated sitcom created by William Dobbin for the Fox Broadcasting Network. The series will focus on the life of a crazy family that, unlike the families in most TV shows, live in Canada. The series will debut on September 25, 2031. Characters ( You can put in your own ideas if you want. ) The main characters will be the Beaker Family. It is led by the father, Benton Beaker, alongside his wife, Jonah Beaker. They will have three kids: 2 year old Anderson Beaker, 10 year old Daniel Beaker, and 12 year old Jessie Beaker. They also have two talking pets who act as humans; a sarcastic and sadistic cat named Clyde and a good-natured dog named Sally (who will be introduced and adopted into the Beaker family in the Season 1 finale), who disguise themselves whenever they leave the house, and their owners are the only humans who know that they are animals. Benton will have a friend, Cameron Holtz. Benton has a double-life as a crime-fighting vigilante named Bentman. Anderson can talk, but only in front of Daniel and Jessie, as well as other kids, Clyde and Sally. When adults are around, however, he only thinks to himself, but his thoughts can still be heard. Anderson also has a friend named Jake, and very late into the series, he makes a strange new one named Orman. Other characters include a guy named Mr. Diesalot, who is basically a Canadian version of Kenny McCormick, being that he dies in almost every episode in one way or another. In Season 7, Benton and Cameron make a new friend named Roger Townsend, who becomes a major character on the show. He is also the owner of the bar that is frequently visited by Benton, Clyde, and Cameron. In early Season 8, Setting The Beaker family will live in Toronto, and will have wacky adventures in their town, Craneville. Production Animation Animation work on Canadian Hell will be farmed out to several different studios over the course of the show's production. The animation companies could including Tokyo Movie Shinsha (now known as TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, Saerom Animation, Yearim Productions, Yowza! Animation and Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd, and most Canadian Hell ''episodes frequently will have animation from different companies in each episodes. ''Canadian Hell ''will be made with a higher production value than standard television animation; the show had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The ''Canadian Hell ''characters will often move fluidly, and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. Music ''Still under construction.... Episodes and ideas William Dobbin has already thought of some hilarious episodes for the series, and maybe you can help think of more. Feel free to edit the episode plots as well, like adding subplots. Season 1 (2031) #" Summer Of 16-9 " - Benton signs up to become a summer camp counselor, but it turns out to be a camp for dangerous kids with violent and destructive behaviors - and is suprised to see his own kids there. Meanwhile, Clyde runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of hippies. Air date- September 25, 2031 #" The Legend Of Bentley James " - Craneville is turned upside down when Benton is told he is actually Korean- and starts acting like it. Meanwhile, Anderson attempts to take over the playground. Air date- October 2, 2031 #" Bastard Case " - Benton becomes a lawyer after being hired as a last-minute one. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- October 9, 2031 #" The Super Child " - Anderson becomes the new night worker at the supermarket when he badly injures the last one by accident. Luckily, Anderson wears a disguise so that nobody knows he's a baby, just like Clyde. Meanwhile, Jessie goes to a play. Air date- October 23, 2031 #" Back To Hell " - The kids go back to school, and Benton develops a crush on the new employee at work. Anderson believes that he is in a slump. Air date- October 30, 2031 #" Cable Clyde " - A dispute over a cable company leads Clyde to seek revenge at the customer service representative. Meanwhile, Benton becomes a crime-fighting vigilante. Air date- November 6, 2031 #" Benton-To Shape " - Benton gets fit, but then becomes a bully to fat people. Meanwhile, Clyde becomes a news reporter in a newspaper. Air date- November 13, 2031 #" Two C's Don't Make An Ocean " - Benton is worried about introducing Clyde to his friend, Cameron Holtz. The two end up becoming best friends, which starts to strain Clyde's identity. Air date- November 20, 2031 #" Left 4 Ed" - Clyde makes a cat-friend named Ed, who turns out to be a stalker trying to get proof that he's a cat so that he can spread it worldwide. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- November 27, 2031 #" A Canadian Book " - Jonah joins a book club, but gets caught up in a competition between American books and Canadian books. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- December 11, 2031 #" Cops and Clyde " - Clyde becomes a police officer, but things go awry when he catches Benton staging a robbery. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- December 18, 2031 # " Take A Dump " - In the season finale, Benton accidentally covers the whole town in trash. Clyde falls in love with a stray female dog named Sally, who, like him, acts as a human. Air date- December 25, 2031 Season 2 (2032) # " I Am Clyde, Hear Me Meow " - Thanks to Benton's meddling, the state animal of Craneville leaves town, and the townsfolk turn to cats as the new state animal. This pressures Clyde to take off his disguise and show the town what he truly is. Air date- July 17, 2032 # " Damn Daniel " - Daniel gets a girlfriend, prompting Benton to spy on the two lovebirds. Benton tries to confirm what Daniel's girlfriend is like by inviting her over for dinner at the Beaker house. This should be good. Air date- July 24, 2032 # " Clyde's Sadistic Tales " - While Benton and Jonah go to dinner for their wedding aniversary, Clyde and Sally must babysit the kids, so Clyde tells them his own versions of 3 classic stories , " Hansel And Gretel", " The Three Little Pigs ", and "The Princess And The Frog " . Air date- July 31, 2032 # " Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - In a spooky Halloween special, Jessie and Daniel sneak over to a Halloween party. Meanwhile, Clyde takes Anderson trick-or-treating, but is taken to the pound, since his costume doesn't have a collar. This leaves Anderson alone on the streets. At the same time, Sally gets kidnapped by a evil puppet, for making her play a wicked game. Could Sally win the game, what will happen to Anderson, and what will happen at the party? Find out in 2032! Possible release date- August 7, 2032 # " As Jessie's Big Ass Turns " - Jessie turns 13, and goes on a major teenage girl rampage. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to a movie theater, but get chased by the usher. Possible release date- August 21, 2032 # " Playing With Fire " - Benton and Cameron are kicked out of town together, after they, uh, how should we put this, " Discover and use fire ". Meanwhile, Sally searches for a gift for Clyde. Possible release date- August 28, 2032 # " This Cat Isn't Going To Heaven " - Clyde strives to ban dogs from the park. When he succeeds, he decides to kick it up a notch, and ban dogs from all of Craneville, but this just might include Sally. Possible release date- September 4, 2032 # " History with Clyde and Sally " - Clyde and Sally, with the former being forced by Benton and Jonah, take the kids to the library to study. When they go inside, they realize that the library has removed all the books except for the popular ones. Clyde and Sally make the best of this situation by telling stories about history, Clyde tells about both the "Public Enemy" era (John Dindinger) and the return of democracy in Argentina (the Puccio Clan), while Sally tells about the the desperate employment and financial conditions many people faced during the Great Depression (which it is told as a parody of the Charles Chaplin film Modern Times, with Clyde as the Tramp and Sally as the Gamin). Air date- October 9, 2032 # " MineDraft " - Benton loses his job. While searching for a new one, he falls down a manhole. He discovers that there are strange humanoid creatures living down there, so he attempts to teach them how to be proper businessman. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- October 16, 2032 # "Indian Jungle Madness" - Clyde, Sally and the kids get lost in a Indian jungle. (a parody of The Jungle Book) Air date- October 23, 2032 # " Kids, Cat, Dog, And Raccoons. " - The kids try to fix the towns raccoon problems. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- October 30, 2032 # " Anderson's Big Holiday " - It's Anderson's birthday, but Benton must find a good place for the party. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to Alaska for visiting a cousin of Clyde's, where they end up being tracked by a tracker. Air date- November 16, 2032 Season 3 (2033) # " The Poor Cat " - Clyde pitches in at a retirement home, until the senior citizens find out he's a cat, and try to get rid of him due to their allergies towards cats. Meanwhile, Sally searchs for Anderson, who gets lost at the country fair. Air date- September 4, 2033 # " The Drunk Tank" - While drunk, Benton and Cameron accidentally drive into an ocean, where they discover the city of Atlantis. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- September 11, 2033 # " It's Christmas, Benton Beaker " - The Beaker Family tries to have a normal Christmas, but they keep getting caught up with the towns antics. Air date- October 9, 2033 # " How To Get Away With Being A Pervert. " - Benton starts a neighbourhood watch program to find out who stole the TV, but even after he finds it, he continues to spy on people for a living. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- October 16, 2033 # " Clyde and Sally's Excellent Adventure " - Clyde and Sally encounter a time machine, and use it for traveling through time. Air date- October 23, 2033 # " Bentman Returns " - After the events of the subplot of " Cable Clyde ", Bentman must stop a new enemy. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally are arrested and sent to prison for destroying a mailbox. Sally takes to it, but Clyde desperately tries to get out. Air date- October 30, 2033 # " Lost Boy " - Anderson runs away when he finds that Jonah is being mean. He changes his mind along the way, but realizes he doesn't know where he is. It's up to Clyde to save him. ( Subplot required. ) # " Dance The Mid-day Away " - Jessie searches for a date to the mid-day school dance. ( Subplot required. ) # " Meet The Parents " - Benton is forced to meet Jonah's parents, so he tries to pretend he's the president. ( Subplot required. ) # " Vern, Baby, Vern " - After the events of " Left 4 Ed ", Clyde makes another cat friend named Vern. This one seems to be gay, and doesn't want to ever leave Clyde ( Subplot required. ) # " Bring-Your-Badass-Child-To-Work Day " - Its " Bring Your Child To Work Day ", and Benton is bringing Daniel to his office. Daniel is worried about screwing up, until he sees that Benton has already done that. ( Subplot required. ) # " The Bent-Family Rises " - In the season finale, after Jonah, Daniel, and Jessie discover Benton's double life, he makes a team with them, turning them into Bentwoman, Bentboy, and Bentgirl. Meanwhile, Anderson, Clyde, and Sally try to watch a mad scientist's laboratory. Season 4 (2034) # " The Beaker's Have A Brand New Fag " - An accident at a yard-sale turns Benton into a cripple, so Daniel tries to cheer him up by showing the upsides to being in a wheelchair. ( Subplot required. ) # " Lent-on " - Clyde and Sally join a protesting group, and Anderson steps in to shake things up when he sees that the group is a bit boring. ( Subplot required. ) # " Benton The Breadwinner " - When the family's money starts to decrease, Benton must start taking part-time jobs to save their finances. When Benton starts getting tired of it, he gets Jonah to help him out, but that puts more pressure on both of them. ( Subplot required. ) # " Banks For Nothing " - Benton becomes a bank manager, but his career is put in danger when he starts spending all the money. ( Subplot required. ) # " Bully Circle " - When Daniel is bullied at school, Benton becomes a part of the anti-bullying group, but this begins to change his behaviour at home. ( Subplot required. ) # " Benton: Up Above " - Benton discovers Jesus at a video game store. Jesus tells him that he got kicked out of Heaven, so Benton offers to let him stay with his family until Jesus is allowed back up into the clouds again. The family can't tell anyone about Jesus, except Cameron, but Jesus becomes a great annoyance to the family, so Benton, Cameron, Clyde, and Sally must convince God to allow Jesus to return to heaven. #" Patroticat " - Clyde goes on a trip to America, and becomes addicted to American lifestyle. When he takes his love too far, Sally and Anderson must talk him out of it before it's too late. Meanwhile, the Bent-family must stop a clown-based villain who is more an annoying nuisance than a dangerous villain. #" Digi-Daniel " - Benton decides to start a YouTube channel after he learns that Daniel has had one this whole time. Everything is okay at first, but then Benton and Daniel start a father-son competition for the most subscribers. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally are kidnapped by both the American and Canadian governments, to use them to bring down one of the governments' greatest enemies, the infamous Rat Clan. They have chosen Clyde for his crimes and skills he used to do, and have chosen Sally for some dumb reason. #" Clyde's A Bad Father " - Clyde falls for a striptease performer, but he must keep the secret from Sally. Meanwhile, the Bent-Family must stop a simian villain. #" Visit to Clyde's Hometown " - Clyde and Sally take the kids to Clyde's hometown Animalpolis, while Benton and Jonah go to a second honeymoon. #" Benton Goes Batty " - A mischievous bat in the house drives Benton " batty ", and he tries to kill it, until he decides to join it to see what being able to fly is like ( and Jonah is forcing him to get along with the bat, but she later realizes the bat and Benton are very annoying together. ) Meanwhile, Clyde and Anderson start a yard sale, but when things go awry, they end up in a Russian prison complex for dangerous and famous criminals, where Clyde is imprisoned while Anderson is put to work by the warden, so Sally decides to get them out of there. #" The Quest For Shit " - Benton and Cameron embark on a mythical quest to find Craneville's mayor. # " William and Benton " - William And Ennard move to Canada when they can no longer afford to live in their current house. They end up living with the Beakers, where Willliam and Benton become friends, and Ennard is popular with the rest of the family, except Anderson, who tries to kill him thinking that he is evil. Season 5 (2035) #" Benton And Cameron Have A Home " When the stress begins piling up, Benton and Cameron decide to find a place to stay for a while, and they do: an abandoned run-down apartment. Eventually, Clyde moves in too, after an argument with Sally. But the boys soon realize that their new home isn't as good as their old ones with their family's, forcing them to make a tough decision. #" Cool Hand Daniel " - Daniel becomes popular at school after he and Benton accidentally kill a mean teacher. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally get chased by the Rat Clan chief, who escaped prison to get revenge on them. #" Behind Benton " - In a behind the scenes episode, viewers get to see how a single episode of Canadian Hell ''is made. #" A Man, My Son " - When Benton discovers that Anderson takes pleasure in insulting people, he makes an app that allows Anderson to send insulting e-mails to people around the world. Meawhile, Clyde and Sally go to a museum, where they are chased by the guard. #" Black Cat's Matter " - Anderson shaves Clyde as payback for deleting all the games on Anderson's laptop because he thought they were too violent. While looking for things to grow his fur back, Clyde discovers that black cats are endangered, so he starts a campaign to save them from extinction. He forces Anderson to help him, but Anderson thinks Clyde is just getting some more payback. He helps him anyway. Meanwhile, Benton takes Daniel fishing, but when Daniel ends up in the hospital due to a boating accident, Benton tries to keep the dream alive by making a home-reality video about Daniel's " currently sad life. " #" Mob-y Dick " - Benton accidentally blows up a gas station, which gets the attention of a mob boss who decides to put Benton in his gang. #" Road To Hell " - Daniel and Anderson go on a road trip, and discover a whole new part of their relationship. Thinking that Daniel and Anderson have been taken by ghosts, Benton goes ghost-hunting in a parody of GhostBusters that is so stupid you might actually want to avoid this episode. #" He's Ba-ack! Oh, And He Brought Moses " - When Christmastime arrives yet again, Jesus returns to Craneville and brings his friend Moses, who warns Benton about his presumably dark future. #" Sly Kid " - Anderson is deeply traumatized when he sees a woman naked. Like, no-bras-or-underwear-naked. He goes to see a therapist who turns out to be Sally. #" Home Isn't, And Never Will Be, Where The Heart Is " - Benton gets his body frozen, hoping that his family won't be as annoying in the future. Unfortunately, they're even MORE annoying in the future. Now he has to find a way back into the past. Meanwhile, back in the past, Jonah finds out that Benton froze himself. Thinking he's probably never coming back, she hooks up with Cameron Holtz, Benton's friend. #" Fullest House " - Benton becomes an Uber driver, but that attracts unwanted attention to the Beaker house. Meanwhile, Anderson and Clyde go clown hunting, even though it's not Halloween. Unfortunately, they actually do find a clown, but he promises not to kill them if they let him stay at the Beaker house, and only in Anderson's room, even though its designed for a baby, but he doesn't care, which makes Clyde and Anderson wonder... #" OverDogs " - In a Valentine's Day special, Clyde worrys that Sally is choosing another male cat over him. Meanwhile, Benton and Jonah try to have a Valentine's Day dinner, but are annoyed by a mentally insane man and a hare-resembling man (in reality the Mad Hatter and the March Hare from ''Alice in Wonderland). #" Just Say Absoulutely, According To Benton " - Benton becomes a drug seller, but gets in on a huge meth operation that gets him high, causing huge problems for the family. And himself. #" Benton the Daredevil " - In the season finale, Benton takes the family to a monster truck rally, where he is immensly injured. In the hospital, he meets legendary monster truck driver Cam Mqueen, who teaches him how to act like a daredevil. Benton takes this way too far, though, and gets a monster truck of his own. Season 6 (2036) #" Bad Mom " - Jonah is tricked into doing a porno. Cameron Holtz and Benton both see it, and immediately start a war over who gets the porno. Meanwhile, Anderson uses Daniel's YouTube account from "Digi Daniel " to watch Pewdiepie videos. He quickly grows attached to PewDiePie and can't stop watching him on Daniel's computer, to the point where he doesn't even want to leave Daniel's room, which gets on Daniel's nerves. #" Sand-erson " - Anderson rents a summer home on the beach for him, Clyde and Sally. When they don't want to go to it, however, he kidnaps them and holds them hostage there. # " Some Un-Enchanted Evening " - Benton's mom comes to town, but he isn't very excited, instead terrified. #" Channeled Heaven " - When Benton is mentioned and shown on the news, Benton thinks that the newsman is God . Meanwhile, Sally asks Jessie for advice on how human girls act. #" Oh, The Cats In The Cradle And The Silver Buffoon " - Benton starts online dating, but gets in trouble when Jonah finds out. Meanwhile, Clyde gets a huge ego when he gets glasss, which bugs Anderson. #" Wedding Day Pt.1 " - Clyde and Sally announce that they are going to get married, which stuns the family, especially Anderson. Unfortunately, planning the wedding is easier said than done. #" Wedding Day Pt. 2 " - On the day of Clyde and Sally's wedding, nobody is ready. In the preparation of things, the bride and groom's outfits are destroyed, the food is awful, and what's more, a drunken Clyde is fighting with the driver of his and Sally's old-fashioned ride to their wedding: a horse-engineered chariot. #" Tragically Hippie " - Clyde and Sallys marriage gets off to a rough start when Clyde discovers that Sally likes hippies, something that Clyde hates. Meanwhile, Anderson repeatedly goes to his friends house when he learns that he can get away with anything there, as he is simply a guest. Unfortunately, he starts going there at some very crazy times... #" Benton's Pancake Pussy " - Benton grows a beard. Inspired by this, he opens a pancake house. Meanwhile, Daniel hooks up with a pretty girl that he sees at Benton's pancake house, only to learn her dark secret... #" More Hell " - A hurricane hits Craneville, forcing the family to go to the shelter at the high school for a while. Anderson, howerever, is believed to be retarded, and is sent to the daycare section of the school. #" Anderson Is The New Hitler " - With the whole town still living in the high school and the town wrecked, Clyde goes to the daycare room to check on Anderson, only to see that he has taken over the babies. #" Iraq Strikes Back " - Still at the high school, Benton tries to make money by selling stuff to people. Unfortunately, his best customers turn out to be Iraq terrorists. #" High School Musical 4 " - The town starts undergoing repairs, and everyone gets ready to finally go home. #" Back In White " - Benton witnesses a robbery held by black people, so then he tries to avoid ALL black people at all costs. Season 7 (2037) #" Benton's Bitches " - In the season 7 premiere, Benton gets mad at Clyde and does the unthinkable: He disowns him. #" Orman " - Anderson makes a strange, new friend named Orman. Meanwhile, Benton discovers the wonders of the mall. #" I'll Walsh, You Dry " - Clyde becomes a TV personality alongside John Walsh. Meanwhile, Anderson and his friend Jake go on panty raids around Craneville. #" Sue-icide Squad " - Benton gets the family sued, causing them to lose their house and end up living off the land, which is Alaska, cause this show will ''have stereotypes. #" It's Not Really A Wonderful Life " - When the pressures of life are getting to Benton, he attempts suicide by jumping off a bridge, only to land on a passing boat. Surprisingly, the driver turns out to be Death, who tries to show Benton via time travel what his family would be like if Benton was dead. #" Paper Townsend " - Benton makes a new friend named Robert Townsend, who turns out to be the owner of a bar that Benton and Cameron frequently visit. #" The Princess Died-e " - The family and other characters reenact The Princess Bride. #" Condoms, Tampons, And Bro-states " - Daniel starts going through puberty before Jessie, who is older than him, thus sparking a rivalry between the two. Meanwhile, Anderson gains a crush on a new girl, named Alexis Manne at his daycare, the PlaySpace. They start going out, and eventually, try to get married. Unfortunately, Alexis thinks that every date, every kiss, and even the marriage is just pretend ( like Full House hasn't done that twice. ) Anderson, however, isn't about to take no for an answer, until he discovers that Alexis is planning on marrying Orman- FOR REALSIES! #" Abandoned By Benton " - The Beakers go on a Disney cruise. #" How I Bet On Your Mother " - Benton tells the kids a story about how he and Jonah met, and how Benton almost got Jonah killed. Meanwhile, Clyde tells Anderson his own story- about why he hates hippies. #" Fun To Play With, Not To Beat " - Benton and Robert have a contest to see who can get the biggest penis (which is what's fun to play with. ) Unfortuantely, they have to get through their wives before their little contest can have a clear winner ( the wives are what's not fun to beat. ) #" BENTONTWLOKU "- When Benton is getting way too annoying for the family to handle, Jonah sends him to a random place in the world. Benton ends up in British territory, where he gets a lead role on a foul British show. #" Oil Boys " - When the power goes out all over Craneville, Benton and Cameron venture to an oil rig to get the power back, but when they find that oil rigs are exciting, they decide to live on the one their currently on. Meanwhile, Anderson hires a " child butler " due to Benton's absence. He gets one for Jake, too, even though he has both parents intact. He doesn't get one for Orman, though, because he can't bring himself to unesccisarily put a butler through " all that " . #" Scissons 2.0 " - Clyde and Sally announce their plans to give birth, so the family tries to help out around the house more. Eventually, Sally's dog version of water breaks, and they have to bring her to a vet so she can give birth. Season 8 (2038) #" The Limit " - In the season premier Benton realizes that most of his jokes aren't actually that funny, so he goes to the library to hit the " Jokelepedias " . #" Dude, Where's My Cat? " When the family thinks that Clyde has died, everyone reminisces about what their futures might be like without Clyde. #" The Wrath Of General Marc " - Benton makes an enemy named General Marc at Jessie's soccer game, which he doesn't want to be at because it's boring. While there, General Marc's daughter wins the championship, but Benton accidentally puts her into a coma. Thus, General Marc attempts to kill Benton. # " Nasty Telephone " - Clyde becomes a communist. When Benton finds out, the two of them go into business together. Meanwhile, Anderson becomes an internet bully, which gets him into trouble with Orman and his family. #" Where There's Smoke, There's Tires " - When Benton starts smoking, it gets on the family's nerves. Jonah makes Benton throw his cigarettes into the trash, which she then takes to the dump. Unfortunately, Anderson are playing at the dump, and Anderson gets his hands on the cigarettes... Meanwhile, Clyde gets his drivers license, but is immediately annoyed by his new kids, who insist that he drive them everywhere. #" Field Crip " - Benton and Clyde go on a hunting trip, but things get intense when Clyde is injured. Meanwhile, Anderson and Jake form a club in an abandoned warehouse. and steal items from farmers markets in order to beef their little place up. Unfortunately, Clyde's injuries result in Anderson backing out of club meetings more and more in order to help Clyde. Jake tries to win Anderson back by stealing things from the black market, but that doesn't go so well. #" Trick " #" Sally's Less Sadistic Tales " - When Anderson can't fall asleep, Sally reads him the Canadian Hell version of " Little Red Riding Hood " , " Jack And The Beanstalk " , " The Princess And The Pea " and, finally, " Cinderella " . This is ''Canadian Hell's grand 100th episode spectacular, as well as the sequel to the early Season 2 episode " Clyde's Sadistic Tales " . #" Benton's Burgers " - Benton opens up a burger store, and forces the entire family to help out with his business. Meanwhile, Cameron and his wife clean up their attic and find a kid who turns out to be their own child. Cameron and Mrs. Holtz try to look after the youth, which is easier said than done. #" #" #" #" Season 9 (2039) #" Canada In Space Pt. 1 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. #" Canada In Space Pt. 2 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones. # " Canada In Space Pt. 3 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith. #" Canada In Space Pt. 4 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: A New Hope. #" Canada In Space Pt. 5 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. #" Canada In Space Pt. 6 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi. #" Canada In Space Pt. 7 " - Canadian Hell version of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. #" Real Suffering Is Totally Known " - On Halloween, Anderson takes Clyde and Sally's kids trick-or-treating, which results in them getting taken to the " lost and found building ". Meanwhile, Benton goes to an office Halloween party, which turns out to be a trap set up by General Marc to kill Benton. # #" #" #" #" #" Season 10 (2040) #" #" # " #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" Cutaway gag ideas Like Family Guy, the series usually shows cutaways with comical gags, the most involving cartoon characters and/or celebrities. *" Honest John in Jail "- In " Summer Of 16-9 ", when Anderson asks Clyde why he wants kill hippies, he says it is like when Honest John, the fox from Disney's Pinocchio was taken to justice. It cuts to Honest John talking with a prison guard saying to him " Please, I'm a good fox ", to which the guard says to him " Shut up, you kidnapped a bunch of kids and selled them to a ciminal we recently arrested and sentenced to death. " and locks Honest John in his cell, with the fox seeing Captain Hook is his cellmate. Honest John asks him why he is here, Hook says to him " I tried to kill a kid in green tights ". *" Porky Dies " - In " The Super Child ", when Benton and Jonah try to convince Jessie to not go alone to the play, she says she won't die if she goes alone like Porky Pig, when he was murdered. It cuts to Porky walking through a busy street, when Yosemite Sam dumps a piano on his head from the top of a building, killing him. When Yosemite exits the bulding where he dumped the piano, he is arrested. He, in court, confeses that he actually wanted kill Bugs Bunny, so the judge sentences him to execution in the electric chair. *" Cops and Clyde " - When Clyde informs the family he is now a police officer, Benton happilly says to him " I can't believe you decided to become a police officer, after all your savagery, like when you killed Foghorn Leghorn and framed the Barnyard Dawg. " It cuts to two police officers dragging the Dawg away, who says " But I didn't kill that good-for-nothing chicken ". The Dawg's wife appears and says " Officer, no, he was with me during the week, I swear! You can't... ". As the police car drives away, Clyde appears beside her, covered in blood and feathers. He blows a kiss at the car before turning his attention to the Dawg's wife. *" Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - When Anderson is alone, he thinks " This is like when Snoopy went to a animal-only club, and he met Tom and Jerry ". It cuts to Snoopy drinking beer and talking to Tom and Jerry, drunkingly saying to Tom " You know a thing? You're a very idiotic cat and you'll still die as a Virgin" and Tom says to Jerry " That beagle is very mad ". *" The Poor Cat " - When Clyde runs away from the senior citizens, he says " I feel like when Lori and Leni Loud tried to sell elixir in a different country ". It cuts to a remake of the chase scene from The Simpsons episode 'Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy', with Lori and Leni taking the place of Homer and Grampa. *" The Drunk Tank " - When Benton compares Atlantis to the death of Friz Freleng, it cuts to various Looney Tunes animals, acompanned by MGM cartoon characters, the Pink Panther and the Blue Aardvark, at the funeral of Friz Freleng, with Bugs Bunny saying "Friz was a good guy, but for the love of God, he was too old ". *" Lost Boy " - When Anderson tells Clyde that he's running away, Clyde tells him that he can't run away whenever he feels like it, saying that he will be weirder than the " Funeral of the Unknown Soldier ". It cuts to Clyde at a funeral for the Unknown Soldier, along with other people, but Clyde wonders why the hell everyone bothered to show up to a funeral for someone that nobody even knew. *" Archimedes " - In " Meet The Parents ", when Sally compares Benton and Jonah's parents with Archimedes and a cow shit farm, it cuts to Archimedes saying one of his most famous quotes: " Give me a lever and a place to stand and I shall move the world. " Three hours later, a farmer tells him that he found a lever, but he couldn't find a place for Archimedes to stand amongst all the cow shit. Archimedes says " Aw, shit. " *" Death Of Fluffles " - In " Patroticat ", Anderson says that Clyde's new love for America is worse than May from Sid the Science Kid. A cutaway shows Anderson begging May to go down a slide, but May says that she can't because her stuffed animal, Fluffles, doesn't want to do it. Anderson suddenly shoots Fluffles with a gun, to which May goes insane and attacks him. The screen zooms out on the two combatants, as Anderson can be heard saying " We fought like that for 5 years. FIVE YEARS, BITCHES! " . *" World War 3 " - In " Benton: Up Above ", when Benton finds Jesus at a video game store, he says " I haven't felt this good since I fought in World War III! " It cuts to a cannon falling into proper position in a battlefield, and Benton's face popping out of it. He looks at enemy lines and states " What I do now, i do for a million " . He then farts in the cannon, causing it to blast him out of it. He flys towards enemy lines, and pulls out a muramasa, and uses it to reflect enemy bullets, and all the bullets fly back and kill the enemy's. Benton lands on a wall, looks up in a heroic manner, and a memorial for him then appears on screen, showing his look, and his birth-and DEATH- dates. *" Bumper Car Traffic Jam " - In " Visit To Clyde's Hometown ", when Benton and Jonah are on their way to their honeymoon spot, they get stuck in a traffic jam. Benton says that he doesn't care unless it's a bumper car traffic jam. It cuts to Benton in a street full of runaway bumper cars, and Benton is driving one. He accidentally crashes into a 1890 motorcar owned by Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows (with his Disney design, but with his skin being green rather than pink and grey), and he says " My new motorcar! ". *" Babysitting Bidybabs " - In " William and Benton ", Benton says Ennard being real is similar to when he babysitted the Bidybabs from Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. It cuts to Benton and the Bidybabs walking into a living room, and deciding to watch Suicide Squad. They keep a scoreboard to count the amount of suicides in the film, but the scoreboard always stays at 0, which annoys the Bidybabs, who decide to jumpscare Benton. *" The PornHub Account " - In " Cool Hand Daniel ", when Benton points out that Daniel hasn't shared his new fame with his own father, Daniel says that Benton was kind enough to share his PornHub account with him, which shocks Benton. A cutaway then shows Daniel's PornHub account, which reveals that he has watched ALL of the video's the website currently has to offer. Daniel himself comments on this, saying " I like this ", implying that he disagrees with Daniel. *" Storks " - In " Road To Hell ", Anderson states that his and Daniels road trip will be better than when Clyde and Sally starred in an all-animals remake of Storks. It cuts to Clyde (dressed as a stork) and Sally walking through a forest, with Clyde holding a baby mouse, who is talking so much that eventually, the annoyed Clyde puts the mouse on the ground, and he shoots her. *" Funtime Menace " - In " More Hell ", when the family is at their house with the hurricane going on, Anderson thinks to himself saying " Jesus, this hurricane is more pshyco than Funtime Freddy! " It cuts to the Custom Night from FNAF: Sister Location, with Funtime Freddy standing outside the office door. Funtime Freddy yells " Bon Bon, go get 'em! " and throws his Bonnie hand puppet at the doorway. Unfortunately, the door closes, and Bon Bon slams into it, and breaks his nose. Funtime Freddy walks up to the hand puppet, who is now lying on the floor with its nose broken off, and, now using the voice of a man, tells Bon Bon that he was clearly supposed to kill the technician. Bon Bon says that he TRIED, which results in an argument between the two. *" Louie Hotage " - In " Field Crip ", when Anderson says Jake stealing things from the black market is worse when King Louie was taken hotage. It cuts to various terrorists holding some electrified tongs, prepared to electrocute a terrified King Louie. He say he only wanted to know how to make fire, which the lead terrorist says him " You're the missing piece you dirty, fucking ape! ". * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sneak Peek Dialogue ( If you want, you can put in your own dialogue. * " Y'know, Daniel, it'll be good to get out of the house for a while. I'v seen every family members ass. Benton's twice. Yikes. " - Anderson, Road To Hell. * " Damn it, finding a date to the dance is taking forever. I can't find one kid who wouldn't rather drink ten jugs of bleach and do the cinnamon challenge twice than go out with me even once. " - Jonah, Dance The Mid-day Away. * Opening gag ideas Anderson and Jake gag At the beginning of every second theme song, there is a scene where the camera pans over a daycare centre, where Anderson and his friend Jake are doing something funny. They will do something different each time. Sometimes the gags are short, but sometimes they can be very long. Daniel hits Clyde gag At the beginning of every other theme song, there will be a scene where Daniel is working on his homework at school, in a classroom. He finishes it and runs into the library where he sees Clyde smoking. He hits Clyde and knocks him to the floor, and the theme song continues. The gag is played out diffrently in each theme song, much like The Simpsons Couch Gag. Note: A capital H in " Hits " must be put in for it to come up. The Internet can be very specific some times lol. Trivia *It took some similarities to notable adult animated series such as The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, Ren and Stimpy, Daria, Regular Show, South Park, and Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms ( Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show ). *Clyde the Cat is mainly based on both Roger the Alien and Eric Cartman ( from American Dad and South Park, respectively ). *Many episodes for the show have been imagined by William Dobbin, thought it will be a while before the show actually airs. *The Daniel Hits Clyde Gag is a parody of the many gags from The Simpsons openings. *There is a town-building game based on this series, called Canadian Hell: Buildmaggedon. *This is William Dobbin's third show, after William and Ennard, ''and ''William Dobbin's Wild Adventures. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Adult animation Category:Adult shows Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Dark comedy Category:12A Category:Fox Category:William Dobbin's shows